Collide With The Sky
by Smol Kitty Yura
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy quickly learn after two meetings that they have more in common than they thought. A mutual attraction. Unfortunately life doesn’t like to make love so easy. And how will Ciel handle a demon hungry for more than just his soul.
1. May These Noises Startle You

Ciel walked into the Trancy ballroom. He, Sebastian, his servants and his fiancé were attending a costume ball at the Trancy manor. Elizabeth, Ciel's future bride to be put a feather on her fiancé's pirate hat. Elizabeth clapped her hands happily. "Yay! Now we match my pirate!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth was dressed as a Tiger Lily. "Come on, Ciel. Let's dance." She requested.Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps later, but I know Sebastian would love to dance." Ciel smirked up at his butler.Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel. "Of course my Lady." Elizabeth excitedly took Sebastian's hand and dragged him into the centre of the ballroom to dance.Ciel laughed at his butler's misery. He was good at convincing Elizabeth he was enjoying himself, however Ciel knew his butler on a deeper level. He did have a contract with the demon after all.Ciel was so busy internally laugh at Sebastian, that he didn't notice the blonde maid approaching him until she had spilled some red wine on his white pirate blouse. "Oh I'm so sorry my Lord!" She stressed, dabbing the stain with a cloth."It's fine, don't worry about i-" Ciel's blue eyes caught her lighter blue eyes and despite how hard he tried, he couldn't hold back the blush that painted his cheeks as he stared into her eyes."Come on and I'll wash that stain right out." The maid said, taking Ciel's hand and leading him out of the ballroom to an upstairs bedroom.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, while the maid seemingly prepared a bowl of hot water. "If you would remove your shirt Lord Phantomhive and I'll clean it for you.""Ah-alright." Ciel blushed again, pulling off his shirt as instructed. The moment he pulled it off he was pinned down on the bed by the maid. She leaned down and kissed his neck, causing him to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning. "I'm engaged! S-stop!" Ciel struggled to get out.She suddenly stopped and said. "Finally you're mine, Ciel Phantomhive."Ciel looked up into the maid's blue eyes again, then he narrowed his eyes in realisation. "Alois Trancy?!"Alois smirked, still sitting on top of the smaller boy. "I really got you, didn't I?" "Get off me!" Ciel demanded, shoving him off.Alois pouted at Ciel. "But I was having so much fun and I know you liked it too." He teased."That's ridiculous! As I said before, I am engaged. And I think it's about time I rejoin my fiancé." He pulled his shirt back on and stormed out of room.

When Ciel got back to the ballroom Elizabeth pounced on him. "Ciel! Where did you go?! And what happened to your shirt?!" She questioned."Never mind Lizzy, we're leaving." He answered."But you promised me a dance." She huffed, crossing her arms grumpily."Next time Elizabeth, come on." Ciel concluded, leading the way back to the carriage. With a huffing Elizabeth following behind.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Sebastian entered his master's bedroom with a tray of tea. He set the tea on the bedside table and just like every morning he pulled back the curtains, waking up Ciel with the sunlight. "Good morning Master. Breakfast is already prepared in the dining room. Your schedule today, you have a dancing lesson with me before lunch and after lunch we have a meeting with The Undertaker about the notorious body snatcher."Ciel groaned as he sat up and took a sip of his tea. "Is this earl grey?""Of course master." Sebastian flashed Ciel his devilish smile and then pulled a letter out of his inside pocket. "You also received another invitation from Alois Trancy. This time to attend a private ball."Ciel groaned more. "I suppose I'd better go and finally put an end to him." He sighed."I shall reply to let them know you will attend." Sebastian said and after dressing Ciel, he went to do just that.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler returned to the Trancy Maner as agreed a few days later. What was supposed to be private dance between the two young Earls, turned into a fight to the death between their demons. The two boys watched their respective demons battle for their victory. However, Ciel was growing increasingly bored. Claude and Sebastian both seemed to be even in strength, speed and stamina. So Ciel quickly lost interest. He stood from his chair. "Come on Alois, I'm bored." He lead the taller boy to big library somewhere in the manor.Ciel then took a sword from a suit of armour by the door to the library. "I challenge you to a duel, Alois Trancy!" Ciel demanded raising his sword to the taller boy."What a pity. I was hoping we were going to play something more fun, but I suppose this will do." Alois sighed, with a smirk. "You better be ready to lose, Ciel Phamtomhive. You're mine!" With that the blonde boy swung his sword at Ciel.The smaller boy ducked, taking advantage of the height difference. "Not if you die first!" Ciel retorts and swings his own sword at Alois' legs, but misses as the blonde boy jumps back.Alois lets out a humoured laugh. "I'm not scared of you shorty." He grins and sticks his tongue out at the smaller boy. Ciel then takes a swing at Alois' sword, knocking it out of his hand. Then he trips him up and stands over the blonde pointing his blade down. "And final words Trancy?" The dark haired boy asks with a cocky grin.This was it. Ciel Phantomhive was finally going to get revenge for his parents. The reason for his existence. His mission will finally be complete. Or so he thought.Alois looked up at Ciel with a mischievous smirk. "You're mine, Ciel Phantomhive!" He declared. Then without warning he kicked Ciel's sword out of his hand. And before the smaller boy can react, Alois stands, grabbing Ciel by his shoulders and kisses him.Being completely caught of guard, Ciel freezes and goes tense. For a moment he kisses back, almost melting against his enemy's lips. He then remembers what was happening before the kiss and pushes Alois off. He goes to say something, but no words come out of his mouth. Ciel gives up and with bright red cheeks he walks out of the room. "Sebastian! We're leaving!" He demands, going straight to his carriage outside the Trancy manor.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

As Ciel and Sebastian made their way back to Phantomhive manor, Ciel just sits silently in the carriage thinking about the kiss. He puts his fingers to his lips, remembering how Alois' felt on his. He's snapped out of his thoughts, by Sebastian and his cheeks redden again."Young Master, is everything alright? You're terribly quite." Sebastian asked, with concern."It's n-nothing... nothing happened!" The Earl snapped at his butler.The demon sighed. "If you're sure, Young Master." The rest of their journey was spent in silence.And that night Ciel fell asleep, tossing and turning in his sleep and one sound ringing in his mind. You're mine, Ciel Phantomhive! And the lips that belonged to that voice, those lips on his.

Meanwhile Alois lay in his bed grinning from ear to ear. "I kissed Ciel Phantomhive!" He said proudly. "And I loved it!" He licked his lips hungrily and fell asleep, thinking of the other boy.

Claude however was waiting by a tree just outside of Phantomhive manor waiting for another certain butler. "I assume you picked up on his scent too." Sebastian said as he approached the other demon.Claude pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "He may not have presented yet, but to a demon's nose his pheromones couldn't be stronger." Claude answered with a very hungry look in his eyes. "You know he's going to present as an Omega very soon. And when he does Alphas won't hold back to bond with him. You won't be able to watch over him every minute of every day-" Claude was cut off by Sebastian, pinning him against the tree by his throat."If you dare lay even one of your filthy fingers on my Young Master, I won't hesitate to kill you!" Sebastian warned, his red eyes narrowed at the other man."How selfish of you Sebastian Michaelis, keeping such a delicious Omega all to yourself. After all is said and done you get to feast on his soul, the least you could do is share his body before that time comes." Claude said in a tone that made Sebastian's blood boil. Sebastian let go of Claude."I won't say it again. Stay away from my master." He warned again as he headed off, back to the Phantomhive Manor.Claude silently laughed to himself. "Such a foolish butler." He said to himself as he returned to his own master.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

 **Five years later.**

Sebastian entered his master's bedroom like always with a tray of tea. He set the tea on the bedside table and just like every morning he pulled back the curtains, waking up Ciel with the sunlight. "Good morning Master. You're breakfast is in the dinning room. I have your suit pressed and ready. We are expected at the chapel at noon and we don't want to be late. You don't want to be late for Lady Elizabeth on your wedding day." Sebastian grinned.


	2. Hell Above

"Good morning Master. You're breakfast is in the dinning room. I have your tux pressed and ready. We are expected at the chapel at noon and we don't want to be late. You don't want to be late for Lady Elizabeth on your wedding day." Sebastian grinned."Is everything else in place?" Ciel whispered, afraid that somehow someone would hear their conversation.Sebastian nodded his head in assurance. "You need not worry Master. I have brought your suppressants with your tea. And your nest is set up with all your necessary toys and such for when you and Lady Elizabeth return from your honeymoon.""And Lizzy won't know a thing?""Of course not Master." Sebastian gave his now grown man of master a sad look. "You do know you can't keep it from her forever."Ciel took a sip of his tea and stood out of bed. "I've kept it from her for three years. She is a beta after all so she can't smell me and during heats I'll do what I've always done. Tell Elizabeth that I'm ill or have to go on important business and stay in my nest until it's over. She never has to and never will know I'm an Omega.""Master, that is no grounds for a marriage. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? It's not too late. What if an Alpha-""Then you can handle it! You've protected me from Alphas since I presented at fifteen! No one else but you and the servants can know! I will not have it stain my family name! The Queen's Guard Dog is the Alpha of Scotland Yard!" He yelled with conviction, cutting off his butler. He then took a suppressant with another sip of his tea and then he retrieved his wedding tux from the back of his door and started undressing. "Now get out and see to the honeymoon arrangements." Ciel ordered his demon."But Sir, do you not want my assistance-""I said get out!""Yes Master." Sebastian bowed and hesitantly left Ciel to get ready.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Just as predicted by Claude, Ciel did present as an Omega not long after he turned fifteen. It was an awkward day to say the least and Ciel vowed to never let himself be seen in such a vulnerable state again.

It had been a day like any other. Ciel and his butler had spent the day trying to get leads on a missing Omega. Unknown to them would be the first of many. Ciel thought himself lucky that he wasn't an Omega, figuring the case was nothing more than a horny and violent Alpha had just raped, beaten and left the Omega in a ditch somewhere.

That evening, Sebastian had just left Ciel to sleep. When Ciel suddenly felt that his underwear and sheets were soaked. His first thought was that he had wet the bed, but he hadn't done that since he was really little. Then he realised how hot he was and he pulled off his night gown and kicked off the covers. His ass was dripping with slick and he was unmistakably aroused. It was then Ciel realised that he was in heat. Ciel Phantomhive had presented as an Omega.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Ciel's carriage pulled up at the chapel and he got out flattening his tux and fixing his hair."You look fine Master. Lady Elizabeth is a very lucky lady." Sebastian flashed his Earl a reassuring smile, before leading him into the back room of the main hall to wait until his bride arrived.

Ciel sat down on the sofa and suddenly started to feel his body heat up. No! Not today! He panicked to himself.Sebastian gave the Omega another sad look. "Master, are you alright?""I'm f-fine! Go see to Elizabeth and make sure she's arrived and ready." He insisted and Sebastian knew better than to argue this time and left. Once outside the door and knowing the Omega was going into heat, he splashed some strong smelling liquid to cover his Master's pheromones and keep him safe from Alphas while he attended to his Master's bride to be.

"It's early! Why today of all days is it early?!" Ciel stressed to himself. He took off his tux pants and jacket to keep them from getting dirty. He curled up on the sofa, praying for his heat to go away. However he knew it was in vain and he suddenly began to smell why his heat came early. He didn't know who it was, but he could definitely smell an Alpha. More importantly the Alpha his body had been begging for since his first heat. "I hate to admit it, but Sebastian was right." He groaned.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

While Ciel tried to get a hold of his heat, meters away in the main hall of the chapel waiting with the rest of the guests for the groom to appear was Alois Trancy. The blonde was ecstatic to receive his invitation and he'd be lying if he wasn't surprised. Especially since he was planning on crashing it. He smirked thinking of the annoyed look that would be on Ciel's face when he interrupted the wedding.

"If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Stated the minister.Alois stood on his seat, clearing his throat to speak. "I do! Ciel Phamtomhive is very gay for me!" Alois declared, causing the whole room to burst into gasps and whispers. While a very red Ciel glared at the blonde.

Alois giggled to himself going over it in his head, but his giggles were interrupted by a strong smell. He licked his lips and was very thankful that he had told Claude to wait outside with the horses. Alois rose from his seat and followed the scent to the back room of the hall. Once he entered the room he had to cover his mouth to compose himself and the sight he saw was a sight he had never expected to see. Before him was Ciel Phamtomhive curled in on himself on the floor. Soaked boxers a flung at the side and Ciel with two fingers in his dripping asshole. "Ciel?" Alois squeaked, trying not to breath through his nose. He couldn't lose control. He refused to lose control."G-get out! You shouldn't b-be here Alois!" Ciel stuttered, very red and very aware of how exposed he was. Without thinking he climbed to sit painfully on the sofa and covered his lower half with his tux jacket, in a futile attempt to salvage some of his dignity. Not only did his enemy now know he was an Omega, but he had just caught him in his most vulnerable state."But Ciel... I uh..." Alois was lost for words. His cheeks as red as the Omega's and his obvious arousal at the his strong pheromones, he slowly moved closer to Ciel.Ciel moved back, obviously in pain. However one intake of the Alpha's scent was enough to push him over the edge. He whimpered in pain as he pounced on the the blonde. "Please help me. It w-won't stop. Please, Alois." He begged, letting his heat take over. As suddenly as he had pounced on the Alpha, he shoved him away and was back on the floor in a groaning mess.Alois' face softened at the sight of him and sat on the floor beside the smaller male, brushing the hair from his sweat soaked head."You're obviously in pain, are you sure you don't want me to help?" Alois asked softly."Why did you get to be an Alpha? Why wasn't I one too?" Ciel whined.Alois thought for a moment. "Well, I'm bigger, stronger and much more manly. Not to mention I have a nice big penis." He answered bluntly, with a smirk."That's not fair!" Then Ciel laughed ironically. "You know for someone so smug and cocky, you're not like other Alphas."Alois chuckled. "That's because even though I'm an Alpha, I know how it feels to be used and abused only for my body. I understand how Omegas feel and I would never want to inflict that on them."Ciel looked up at the blonde raising an eyebrow. "How so?"Alois shook his head. "Nope, I'm not telling."Ciel uncharacteristically pouted at the other male. "But I want to know!""I'll make you a deal. If you let me help you with your heat and knot you, then I'll tell you." The Alpha proposed.Ciel thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine, I suppose that's fair.""Great!" Alois smirked, shedding his suit jacket. The moment Ciel got a strong wave of his scent and as a result he felt another gush of slick pour down his inner thighs."Alois." He whimpered, knowing all too well that the blonde did that on purpose.The Alpha giggled and then leaned down to kiss the Omega's forehead. "I'm sorry. Is it really that painful?" The smaller male nodded, biting his lower lip. The blonde apologised again and kissed Ciel's lips, while taking off his tie and shirt.Ciel kissed back, this time without hesitation and once he caught a glimpse of Alois's surprisingly ripped chest, his dick twitched in approval. "H-how?" He breathed.Alois wore his smirk again. "I am an Alpha. I'm not meant to be small and weak like you." Ciel pouted and Alois kissed his pout. "Now, lets get you knotted so you can go back to your manor and safely get over the rest of your heat. You're lucky I smelled you and not some other Alpha." Alois picked up the smaller male in his strong arms and carefully laid him on the sofa. Then he dropped his suit pants and boxers, setting his erection free. It had been building since he entered the room, but he had a lot of practice at controlling his Alpha instincts."You d-do know my h-heat is your fault." Ciel faltered at the sight of the Alpha's naked form."How was I supposed to know you're an Omega? You are supposed to be marrying a beta right now and a girl beta for that matter." Alois pointed out.Suddenly Ciel felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach. But what could he do about it now? He couldn't go out there in this state."B-but I'm not gay-" He protested, but was cut off by the feeling of Alois' tip slowly entering his hole."Really? Because your body tells a different story." The blonde smirked, pushing himself all the way in. As soon as he was fully inside the Omega, Ciel gasped in ecstasy at Alois reaching that spot inside him that he never could. This is why his heats were so painful and dragged on. The body that he needed all this time was the same body now connected to him.Alois was worried at the other male's gasp and stopped, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I know this is your first time."Ciel blushed, shaking his head. "Y-you feel amazing inside. I never knew heat c-could feel this good."The blonde smiled and started thrusting in and out of Ciel, enjoying the noises coming from the Omega. He couldn't help himself and kept placing soft kisses on Ciel's neck and chest. With the amount of pleasure from having an Alpha inside him, it wasn't long before Ciel came and created a sticky mess on himself. Alois leaned down and licked the smaller male's chest clean, licking his lips. "You're delicious, Ciel Phamtomhive!" He exclaimed, still thrusting. "I'm going to knot you now." He said, thrusting harder and his knot forming and pressing against the inside of Ciel's hole, followed by Ciel being filled with Alois' own release. Ciel was filled with so much pleasure at being filled by the Alpha that he came again, creating another mess this time between their bodies.Both males were panting hard and Alois collapsed on top of the younger Earl. "Wow! You feel amazing Ciel!" Alois smiled brightly, hardly believing what had just happened. Both lay on the sofa for a while, comfortably wrapped up in the other. Once he was able to, Alois pulled out of Ciel. Causing a stream of his release to pour out of the now half asleep Omega. Alois then started redressing, watching Ciel as he rested on the sofa and finding him completely adorable.

Suddenly Ciel's eyes shot open when he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. "Ciel!! What the hell?! I had to send all the guests home!" Elizabeth yelled, from the other side of the door."Lady Elizabeth, please don't go in there!" Sebastian urged. 'Master Ciel is very-"Elizabeth slammed open the door. "If you were here the whole time, why didn't you come out marry-" She suddenly stopped silent, staring at the scene in front of her. Alois half naked, her fiancé fumbling on the floor to cover himself. But it was too late. Her face turned a dark red and she stormed over to Ciel. "Are you gay?! Is that why you didn't show?! I-I hate you, Ciel Phamtomhive!" She screamed, running out of the room. Ciel quickly pulled on his tux pants and shirt, running after her. "Lizzy wait! You don't understand!" She stopped, despite her better judgement. "Then explain it to me! And it's MISS Milford to you!" She seethed, refusing to face him.Ciel leaned over, trying to catch his breath and finding it hard to stay composed given he was still in heat. "I wanted to tell you, but we were already engaged and I do love you. I didn't want to hurt you, I thought I could keep to myself and that it would be better for both of us. Lizz- Miss Milford. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but three years ago I presented... as an Omega."Elizabeth turned to face him for a second, tears streaming down her cheek and anger very evident on her face. "I'm going to tell everyone... I'll ruin you, Ciel Phamtomhive!" She barked, before running out of the chapel in sobs.

Ciel stood blankly, shell shocked by what had just happened, by what will happen. Everything was running through his head, while at the same time nothing. "Master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, cautiously and afraid of triggering a breakdown.

Ciel looked back at his butler and Alois standing a few meters behind him with a very fake smile. "Of course. I'm perfectly fine." He answered so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. Then suddenly the Omega collapsed in the middle of the hall.

"Ciel!" Alois and Sebastian called in a unified panic. Alois reached the pale and unconscious Omega first, picking him up in his arms. "He's cold and his breathing is shallow."

"It's an asthma attack. Come on, let's get him home and then I'll get a doctor." Sebastian instructed.

Alois nodded and followed the demon. The blonde never did like Sebastian, but right now he was more worried about who he hoped to be his mate.

~~~~~CWTS~~~~~

Once they got to the Manor, Alois tucked Ciel into his bed and placed a damp cloth on his forehead and Sebastian fetched a doctor. Just as Sebastian had said, Ciel had, had an asthma attack. Most likely a direct result of the days events. Once the doctor and Sebastian finally left the room, Alois go into bed beside Ciel and cuddled his cold body close to him. He kissed the side of the Omega's head and whispered. "You're not alone, Ciel. I'll protect you, whether you take me as your Alpha or not, I'll protect you."

There was no way Alois could've known just how real that statement would become and to what lengths he would have to go to protect the Omega, because lurking in the inhabitants of the Trancy Manor was another Alpha drooling over the scent of the Omega's clothes that were left behind at the chapel. Claude Faustus was very hungry to mark Ciel Phamtomhive as his own.


End file.
